Quand la famille s'en mêle
by Dinou
Summary: deux nouvelles recrues débarquent au SGC et ça va donner !


**Stargate SG-1**

**Quand la famille s'en mêle**

****

**Auteur **: Dinou

**E-mail** : dinou149@wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : romance S/J et humour

**Saison** : avant saison 6

**Spoiler** : je sais pas, peut être ben que oui peut être ben que non !

**Résumé** : deux nouvelles recrues débarquent, bonjour les dégâts !

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi, pas de sous, juste le fun !

**Note de l'auteur** : je dédicace cette fic à Carter 1979, Mizuki et Vicky pour mon magnifique cadeau de Noël !

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

**Bureau du Général Hammond au SG-C** :

         Encore une fois le Général Hammond était dans son bureau à se faire un sang d'encre pour SG-1. (faudrait pas changer les habitudes ce serait domage !!!) Une fois n'est pas coutume, l'équipe phare du programme de l'US Air Force Porte de Etoiles, était partie pour une mission suicide gentiment offerte par la tok'râ. (ils sont ti pas gentils les serpents.. euh..les tok'râs !!!)SG-1 avait douze heures de retard. C'est alors que le Général entendit l'alarme de la porte des étoiles se déclancher.

« Activation extérieure de la porte des étoiles non programmée. Activation extérieure non programmée de la porte des étoiles »

Le Général Hammond quitta en trombe son bureau, laissant en plan le rapport qu'il rédigeait et se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle où tout le personnel technique s'activait.

**Salle de contrôle du SG-C :**

H : « Sergent Siller, reçoit on un signal ? » demanda le Général Hammond avec de l'appréhension dans la voix.

Sil : « Pas encore mon Général. » répondit l'officier.

H : « Fermer l'iris. »

Sil : « A vos ordres mon… ah monsieur je reçois le code de SG-1 ! » dit le sergent.

H : « J'annule mon dernier ordre ! »(brave nounours c'est bien !!!) dit le Général d'un ton autoritaire. « Une équipe médicale est demandée en salle d'embarquement. » dit le Général au micro. « Une équipe de sécurité pour la salle d'embarquement. » ordonna t-il toujours au micro.

Histoire de ne pas déroger à la règle, SG-1 avait encore frôlée la cata, Daniel avait trébuché sur je ne sais quoi et était bon pour un petit séjour à l'infirmerie, Jack râlait et pestait contre la tok'râ, Sam quant à elle ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moi et quant à Teal'c, il ne disait rien et ne pensait rien sachant que râler comme le faisait O'Neill ne servait à rien. 

**Salle d'embarquement :**

H : « Comment s'est passée votre mission SG-1 ? » demanda Hammond.

J : « Une franche réussite si on met de côté les jaffas, les goa'ulds et tous ceux qui se sont mis à notre poursuite pour avoir fait exploser des ou trois vaisseaux mères ! La routine habituelle quoi ! » dit Jack sur un ton ironique.

H : « Bien allez à l'infirmerie, débriefing dans deux heures. »

Pour une fois Jack n'objecta pas et tous partirent voir cette chère Janet qui les attendaient pour le bilan médical.

         Après avoir torturer Jack pendant vingt minutes, avoir discuter avec Sam, ausculter Teal'c et Daniel, le docteur Fraisier « relâcha » SG-1, leur permettant ainsi de se rendre en salle de briefing où le Général Hammond les attendait.

**Salle de briefing** :

Pour une fois, Jack était à l'heure, mais cette promptitude n'était pas innocente. Jack avait décidé de faire part encore une fois au Général de son ras le bol des missions gentiment données par la tok'râ. Et il appuya le fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien en retour. Hammond ne préféra pas argumenter avec Jack car il était de l'avis du colonel mais ne devait pas le faire savoir à ce dernier alors il lui ordonna de se taire om il pouvait dire adieu à sa prochaine semaine de vacances. Etrangement, on n'entendit plus le colonel O'Neill jusqu'à la fin du briefing.

H : « Bien SG-1, je vous offre gracieusement une semaine de vacances. Je vous attends lundi prochain à 8h00. »

Tous sortirent de la salle de briefing.

J : « Alors Carter qu'allez vous faire pendant cette semaine de congé ? » demanda Jack. Ce dernier ne désespérait pas qu'un jour elle accepte de l'accompagner dans le Minnesota.

S : « Je vais sur le site alpha. Je vais profiter un petit peu de mon père. »

J : « Bien, alors amusez vous bien. »

S : « Ne vus inquiétez pas pour moi monsieur. » lui dit elle en lui offrant un spécial Jack. (sourire connu internationalement !!)

J : « Et vous messieurs ? »

D : « Moi je reste ici, j'ai beaucoup de travail en retard et je crois que je vais prendre quelques jours pour ranger mon bureau. » (vu le foutoir que c'est il lui faudra plus que quelques jours mais passons !!!)

T : « Je pars avec le Major Carter sur le site Alpha pour voir mon fils. »

D : « Et vous Jack ? La pêche ? »

J : « Et oui ! Loin de tout ce qui peut ressembler à des serpents et où la couleur grise n'existe pas ! »

Tous se séparèrent après les au revoir de rigueur.

**Une semaine plus tard, salle de briefing au SG-C **:

         Bien que le Général ait spécifié d'être à l'heure, Jack arriva avec son quart d'heure de retard habituel. Dans la salle de briefing se trouvait, en plus de SG-1, SG-2.

Jack arriva enfin.

H : « Heureusement que je vous avais dit d'être à l'heure colonel ! » gronda Hammond.

J : « Désolé mon Général, ce n'est pas de ma faute c'est mes pieds qui ne voulait pas passer la seconde. » (excuse bidon de chez bidon ! Même moi je fais mieux ! C'est pour dire !!!)

H : « Passons. » dit le Général en soupirant. « Si je vous ai tous fait venir ici c'est arce que je vais ajouter à chacune de vos équipes un membre. » dit Hammond.

J : « C'est une blague monsieur ? » demanda Jack.

F : « Monsieur on est très bien à quatre ! » ajouta Ferreti, chef de SG-2.

H : « Messieurs ça ne vient pas de moi mais de l'état major. » dit Hammond. Puis ce dernier se tourna vers un soldat. « Soldat faites les entrer. »

Soldat : « A vos ordres mon Général. »

Alors entrèrent deux jeunes femmes. Toutes les deux étaient membres de l'US Air Force. Elles avaient un grade similaire. La première avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux marrons, elle avançait avec assurance mais ne semblait pas particulièrement à l'aise lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Jack. La seconde était brune, les yeux bleus et avançait un sourire aux lèvres.

??? : « Capitaine Marina O'Neill au rapport Général Hammond. » dit la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains en se mettant au garde à vous.

??? : « Capitaine Victoria Carter au rapport Général Hammond. » dit la brunette en se mettant aussi au garde à vous.

H : « Capitaine O'Neill, Capitaine Carter, prenez place mesdemoiselles. » dit le Général Hammond. » 

Les deux capitaines obéirent immédiatement à l'ordre du Général Hammond.

H : « Capitaine O'Neill, vous faites partie de SG-2, quant à vous capitaine Carter, vous rejoignez SG-1. »

M & V : « A vos ordres mon Général. »

H : « Je vous ferais appelé ultérieurement pour vos missions. Alors rompez. »Tous le militaires se levèrent quand Hammond sortit de la salle de briefing.

Jack se tourna vers Marina un regard furieux.

J : « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda t-il.

M : « Je travaille ça ne se voit pas ?!? » lui dit elle. (ouh ça barde !!!)

D : « Excusez moi, vous avez un lien de parenté ??? » demanda Daniel ne comprenant pas la réaction de Jack face à la venue de la jeune femme. « Je suis Daniel Jackson ! » dit il en se présentant à Marina.

M : « Moi c'est Marina, je suis la plus jeune des sœurs de Jack. » annonça t-elle.

D : « Bienvenue au SG-C. » dit Daniel avec un sourire.

M : « Merci »

D : « C'est aussi valable pour vous capitaine Carter. »

V : « Je vous remercie. »

F : « Y a un lien entre vous et le Major Capitaine ? » demanda Ferreti à Victoria.

V : « En effet, Sam est ma cousine. »

S : « Alors Vicky, comment vas-tu ? »

V : « Bien merci. Alors c'est ça tes satellites. »

S : « Et oui ! »

F : « Capitaine O'Neill, venez on a vous faire visitez la base ! » dit Ferreti voulant éviter un affrontement entre Jack et sa petite sœur.

M : « Merci. » dit cette dernière avec un sourire.

Et elle sortit avec son équipe pour un tour du propriétaire.

Vicky regarda Marina sortir soucieuse.

S : « Un problème Vicky ? »

V : « Marina était inquiète à l'idée de venir travailler au SG-C. » avoua cette dernière.

D : « Pourquoi ? »

V : « À cause colonel. »

J : « Quoi ??? »

V : « D'après ce qu'elle l'a dit vous n'étiez pas au courant de son intégration de l'Air Force alors le fait de la voir là… »

T : « Vous ne saviez pas O'Neill. »

J : « Non, ma sœur et moi sommes en froid depuis quelques temps. »

D : « Pourquoi ? » demanda Daniel curieux.

J : « Ca ne vous regarde pas ! » dit Jack en sortant de la salle de briefing.

D : « Je l'ai mis en boule là ! » (ouaip !!!)

T : « En effet Daniel Jackson. »

D : « Merci de votre franchise Teal'c. »

Le jaffa inclina la tête. 

Quelques heures plus tard, SG-1 fut appelé en salle de briefing et leur première mission à cinq leur fut donnée. Ce n'était qu'une simple mission de routine. 

**Salle d'embarquement** :

H : « SG-1 bonne chance. »

J : « Merci mon Général. »

S : « Tu vas voir la première traversée est un peu rude mais après tu t'y feras ! » dit Sam avec un sourire encourageant à Vicky.

V : « C'est sensé me rassuré ? »

S : « Oui. »

V : « Et ben c'est loupé ! »

J : « Excusez moi de vous dérangez mesdames mais il faudrait peut être pensé à y aller. »

S et V : « C'est une idée. »

Et elles passèrent la porte ensemble. Comme l'avait prévu Sam, la première traversée de Vicky dans le vortex lui mit l'estomac à l'envers. Alors Jack s'approcha du capitaine et lui dit.

J : « Fallait pas prendre de petit dèj ce matin. »

Il lança un regard à Sam et cette dernière lui sourit.

V : « Vous auriez du me le dire ce matin ça ! » dit elle avec un sourire.

J : « Allez en route. »

Vicky s'intégrait très bien dans l'équipe, elle était dans SG-1 pour seconder Sam dans ses expériences.

J : « Alors mesdames, quelque chose d'intéressant. »

S et V : « Rien de spécial mon colonel. » dirent elles en même temps.

J : « Ouah on a chorale ! » dit Jack pour plaisantez. 

Les dames sourirent.

Ils rentrèrent au SG-C une heure plus tard.

**Salle d'embarquement** :

H : « Alors cette mission. »

J : « Elle n'a servi à rien, pas de ruine pour Daniel et rien non plus pour les Carter. »

H : « Bien vous allez à l'infirmerie et vous venez me racontez ça en salle de briefing dans deux heures. »

Tous : « A vos ordres. »

**Quelques heures plus tard, salle de sport** :

V : « Salut ! » dit Vicky en votant Marina qui frappait sur le sac de sable. 

M : « Salut ! Alors ta mission ? » demanda t-elle toujours en s'excitant sur ce pauvre sac de sable.

V : « Rien de spécial. Et toi ta mission ? »

M : « On s'est fait canarder à coup de sarbacane par la population alors on a u peu mis les voiles en vitesse. »

V : « Question ? »

M : « Oui ? »

V : « Je peux savoir ce que t'as fait ce pauvre sac ? »

M : « Lui rien, mais mon abrutit frère oui ! »

V : « Vas y vide ton sac ! » (dsl pour le jeu de mots !!)

M : « Je comprends pas qu'il ait réagi comme ça ! »

Jack qui allait lui aussi se défouler dans la salle de sport resta à l'entrée quand il vit sa sœur et le capitaine Carter en pleine discussion.

M : « Je pensais que Jack serait content de m'avoir auprès de lui et que l'on pourrait essayer de retisser des liens tous les deux. »

V : « Marina, pour ça tu aurais du lui dire dès le début que tu entrais dans l'air force »

M : « Pour ça il aurait fallu que ce sombre crétin me donne son nouveau numéro de téléphone ou sa nouvelle adresse. »

V : « Oïe ! »

M : « Oui comme tu dis ! »

V : « Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi vous vous étiez disputés ? »

M : « A cause de Sara. »

V : « Qui ? »

M : « Son ex femme. » (pas belle Sara ! Moi je l'aime pas !!!)

V : « Là je te suis pas »

M : « Quand mon père est mort j'étais très jeune et comme Jack est l'aîné, il a pris dans ma vie d'une certaine manière le rôle de mon père. Avant qu'il ne se marie avec Sara, tout allait bien, je l'appelais et lui racontais ce qui se passait de nouveau dans ma vie. Mais dès qu'ils se sont mariés ça a commencé à déconner. Sara trouvait que Jack s'occupait trop de moi alors pour éviter qu'elle ne le plaque, il m'appelait moins souvent et venait me coir une fois par mois et encore. Et quand Charly est arrivé, c'est devenu la cata totale. Jack ne venait plus me voir, on ne l'avait au téléphone que pour Noël et le jour de l'An. Cette sale pétasse manipulatrice m'a piqué mon frère tout le temps où ils ont été mariés. C'est le truc à pas faire : enlever un O'Neill à sa famille. Y a rien de mieux à faire si tu veux te mettre tout le clan à dos. Quand Charly est mort il a encore plus fait le vide autour de lui. Et je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de lui. Alors quand j'ai su qu'il était au SG-C… »

V : « C'est pour ça que tu as accepté le poste. »

M : « Tout juste Auguste. »

V : « Euh non moi c'est Vicky ! »

M : « Tu te crois drôle peut être ? »

V : « Ca doit être à force de rester avec toi ! »

M : « Et oui, les O'Neill c'est contagieux ! »

Jack n'avait pas perdu une miette de la discussion entre sa sœur et Vicky, et à présent il comprenait un peu mieux le comportement de sa petite sœur. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la salle de sport.

J : « Mesdemoiselles bonjour. » dit il un sourire aux lèvres.

V : « Mon colonel. »

M : « Jack. »

Marina regardait Jack d'un regard sombre. Ce dernier comprit que renouer avec sa petite sœur n'allait pas être de la tarte.

J : « J'aimerais te parler Marina, s'il te plaît ? » lui demanda t-il doucement.

V : « Bon, je vous laisse. On se voit tout à l'heure ? » dit elle à Marina.

M : « Ok, à tout' ! » dit elle à son amie.

J : « Vous vous entendez bien, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

M : « Depuis le collège. »

J : « Ah… »

M : « Et oui ah ! » (c'est pas gagné !!!)

Jack la sentait tendu.

J : « Ecoute je ne suis pas ici pour te faire la guerre ni me disputer avec toi. »

M : « Alors tu es là pour quoi ? »

J : « Pour justement qu'on enterre la hache de guerre tous les deux. »

La jeune femme le regarda droit dans les yeux.

M : « Tu me la refais là, j'ai du loupé quelque chose ? »

J : « J'aimerais savoir ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'en veuille comme ça ??? Moi je t'en veux pour quelque chose de valable ! »

M : « Non mais tu te fous de moi en plus ! Parce que j'ai osé dire tout haut ce que tous dans la famille pense tout bas ! Et si je t'en veux c'est pour m'avoir rayé de ta vie sans une explication valable ! Tu n'étais pas là quand j'avais besoins de toi ! » dit elle alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Marina baissa la tête pour que Jack ne voie pas les larmes mais ce dernier les avait vu quand même.

Jack s'approcha de sa petite sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras. Au départ elle fut réfractaire mais finalement elle resta dans les bras de Jack et pleura de longues minutes. Jack aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. Ils passèrent de nombreuses heures à discuter ce jour là. Il lui raconta ce qui lui était arrivé ces dernières années et cette dernière lui fit un bref résumé aussi de ce qu'avait été sa vie sans lui. Jack et Marina avaient prévu de partir en week-end dans le Minnesota pour retisser les liens qui s'étaient rompus avec le temps. 

**Quartier du capitaine Carter, début de soirée** :

Vicky lisait un rapport sur des nouveautés technologiques tok'râs prêté par Sam quand on frappa à sa porte.

V : « Entrez. » dit cette dernière toujours plongée dans son rapport.

M : « On peut parler où tu es trop occupée ? » demanda t-elle à son amie.

V : « C'est rien, entre je t'en prie. Alors avec ton frère ça en est où ? » demanda t-elle curieuse.

M : « Ca va beaucoup mieux. On a beaucoup discuté, d'ailleurs le week-end prochain on part dans le Minnesota tous les deux. » dit elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

V : « Je suis contente pour toi ! »

M : « Moi aussi je suis contente pour moi ! » dit elle avec un sourire.

Elles rirent, puis tout à coup Marina redevint sérieuse.

M : « T'as parlé à ta cousine récemment. »

V : « De quoi ? »

M : « Je sais pas si tu as remarquée cette « alchimie » entre.. »

V : « Elle et ton frère ! »

M : « Exact ! »

V : « Si si j'ai remarqué ! Je l'ai bombardé question mais à part me faire foutre dehors de son labo j'ai pas réussi grand-chose ! (pas de chance !!!) Et toi t'en a parlé avec ton frère. »

M : « J'ai essayé ! »

V : « Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

M : « Qu'il devait partir absolument, car il avait un rapport à faire pour Hammond. »

V : « Bidon l'excuse ! »

M : « Ca je te le fais pas dire ! »

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux.

V : « Tu penses à ce que je penses ? »

M : « Et comment ! »

V : « Tu oublies quelque chose ? »

M : « Quoi ?!? » demanda le capitaine O'Neill.

V : « La règle de non fraternisation. »

M : « Vick mon frère ne respecte le règlement que quand ça l'arrange, et pour ta cousine, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, elle ne s'encombre pas du règlement tout le temps ! Alors voilà ! »

V : « Tu m'impressionne ! »

M : « Moi aussi je sais réfléchir mais garde le pour toi ! Un O'Neill qui réfléchit ça paraît suspect dans cette base ! » (mdr !!!)

V : « Qu'est ce que ça va donner quand ils vont savoir que t'as un doctorat en histoire ?!? » dit elle en rigolant.

M : « La même chose que pour ton quand ils seront au courant de ton doctorat en astro physique ! »

Elles rirent à nouveau.

M : « Essaie de voir si le docteur Jackson ou Teal'c ne peuvent pas nous aider à les caser ! »

V : « T'inquiète, je suis sûre qu'ils ne diront pas non. »

M : « Bien, allez viens on va manger ! On trouvera un moyen de les mettre ensemble l ventre plein ! »

V : « Quand t'as raison, t'as raison ! »

M : « Je sais ! » lui dit cette dernière un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Et elles partirent avec l'idée de caser Sam et Jack ensemble.

Au bout d'une semaine, aucune idée potable ne leur vint alors elles décidèrent d'appeler deux de leurs copines à la rescousse. Annick et Marcelline travaillaient au Pentagone, et elles avaient connues Vick et Marina lorsque ces dernières y travaillaient aussi,  juste avant d'intégrer les équipes SG. 

**Maison de Marina O'Neill** :

M : « Annick toi qui est la plus sage de nous quatre, aide nous ! » di le capitaine.

Ma : « Refaites la nous en simple. »

A : « Histoire que l'on comprenne bien. »

V : « Ok. Ma cousine et son frère sont raides dingues amoureux l'un de l'autre. »

Ma et A : « Jusque là on suit. »

M : « Mais le souci majeur c'est qu'ils sont morts de trouille ! »

Ma et A : « Y a pas bon. »

M et V : « C'est clair ! »

V : « C'est pour ça que l'on vous a demandé de venir ! Avec nos quatre cerveau réunis, on va bien trouver quelque chose pour les mettre ensemble ces deux là ! »

A : « Dis moi Marina, tu ne m'as pas parlé d'un mariage dans ta famille dans deux mois ? »

M : « Si une de mes sœurs se marie pourquoi ? »

Ma : « Je vois où tu veux en venir Annick. » dit Marcelline avec un regard coquin.

V : « Super parce que pas moi ! »

M : « Moi non plus ! »

A : « Elle fait quoi ta sœur dans la vie ? »

M : « Air force. »

Ma : « Et avec qui elle se marie ? »

M : « Avec un membre de son unité ! » dit Marina en voyant à présent où voulaient en venir ses deux amies.

V : « Je savais bien qu'à nous quatre on trouverait une solution ! »

A : « Maintenant va falloir que ton frère l'invite ! »

V : « Ca ce n'est pas le plus compliqué ! »

M : « Mesdames levons nos verres à nous et à notre supériorité intellectuelle ! »

Toutes : « Santé ! »

Et elles peaufinèrent leur plan toute la soirée pour forcer Jack a invité Sam à ce mariage. 

Le lendemain Annick et Marcelline reprirent l'avion direction Washington D.C. en faisant promettre à Vicky et Marina de les tenir au courant de l'avancée de leur plan.

**Lundi matin, SG-C, mess** :

Marina et Vciky arrivèrent au mess un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Sam et Jack n'appréciaient pas ces sourires et sentaient qu'ils allaient en pâtir

M et V : « Amis du jour bonjour ! » dirent elles en prenant place, Vicky au près de Sam et Marina à côté de son frère.

J : « Puis je savoir ce qui nous vaut ces sourires ? » demanda Jack.

C'était le signal pour nos deux comploteuses !

M : « J'ai trouvé un cavalier pour le mariage de Amy ! » dit elle fièrement.

V : « Moi aussi ! D'ailleurs tu remercieras ta sœur pour moi de m'avoir invité ! »

M : « Tu sais bien que tu fais presque partie de la famille ! Vu le temps que tu passais avec nous à la maison, il est normal que tu sois invitée ! »

D : « Excusez moi ? »

M et V : « Oui ? »

D : « Qui est Amy ? »

M : « Ma sœur. Elle se marie dans moins de deux mois. »

D : « Et avec qui ? »

Vous vous doutez bien que si Daniel est si perspicace c'est que ce dernier a été mis dans la confidence. Il avait confié à Vicky que le jeu du chat et de la souris auquel se livraient Sam et Jack commençait un peu beaucoup à lui porter sur les nerfs. (si y avait qu'à lui que ça porte sur les nerfs !!!)

M : « Oh un membre de son unité ! » dit elle en mettant sa cuillère de céréales dans sa bouche.

D : « Tiens donc ? » dit Daniel en mimant parfaitement la surprise et l'innocence. Il lança un regard à Jack puis le porta sur Sam.

Ces derniers fixaient leur tasse à café respective comme si la réponse à une question existentielle s'y trouvait.

M : « Alors grand frère ? Tu viens avec quelqu'un ? »

J : « Je crois que je vais venir seul. »

M : « Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu viennes accompagné ! »

J : « Pourquoi ??? »

M : « Parce que nos chers sœurs vont encore chercher à te casé avec je ne sais la quelle de leur connaissance ! »

D : « Alors là Jack vous n'avez pas le choix ! » dit Daniel un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

M : « Dites moi Major Carter ? »

S : « Oui ? »

M : « Vous avez quelque chose d prévu dans deux mois ? »

S : « Non, pourquoi ? »

M : « Parfait ! Vous avez qu'à venir avec Jack ! » dit Marina fière de son coup.

Jack et Sam en avalèrent de travers leurs cafés !

M : « Bon je préviendrais Amy en rentrant de mission tout à l'heure ! Ouh d'ailleurs je dois aller me changer je pars dans trente minutes ! »

V : « Ouh là ! Moi je dois aller voir Fraisier ! » dit cette dernière en s'éclipsant en vitesse avec Marina ne voulant pas subir les représailles.

D : « Teal'c, j'ai un problème avec une traduction, pourriez vous venir m'adier ? » demanda Daniel.

T : « Bien sûr Daniel Jackson. »

Et ils quittèrent le mess, laissant Sam et Jack seuls. 

J : « Major connaissez vous un bon avocat ? » demanda t-il pour couper le silence qui commençait à devenir très pesant.

S : « Pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle surprise.

J : « Parce que je vais tuer ma sœur ! » dit il catégorique.

S : « Moi c'est ma cousine qui va passer au scalpel ! »

J : « Si vous m'aider à tuer ma sœur, je vous aide pour votre cousine ! »

S : « Marché conclu ! » lui dit elle avec un sourire. (de suite les menaces !!! ils n'ont vraiment pas un sens de l'humour très développé ces deux là !!!)

J : « Major, à propos de ce qu'à dit ma soeur… »

S : « Oui… »

J : « Ne vous sentez pas obligé de… »

S : « C'est comme vous voulez mon colonel… »

Jack commença à s'apercevoir qu'apparemment Sam n'était pas contre.

J : « Bien dans ce cas là, j'avoue que votre présence m'éviterai que mes sœurs aient raison de moi ! » dit il avec un sourire.

S : « Dans ce cas, je ne peux que vous accompagner ! » dit elle avec un sourire.

Ils se sourirent.

Le temps passa relativement vite, et les deux capitaines étaient toujours aussi fiers de leur coup fourré ! Elles faisaient en sorte, avec l'aide de nombreux complices à travers toute la base, de laisser Sam et Jack seuls le plus souvent possible. Les paris qui avaient commencé dès l'arrivée de Sam dans SG-1 avaient repris de plus belle. Evidemment ces paris étaient gérés par Daniel secondé de Vicky. Annick et Marcelline étaient tenues au courant de tous les petits progrès du couple. (faudrait pas oublier les instigatrices de ce plan !!!)

Les missions se succédaient, entre temps les dames avaient leur shopping pour le mariage et le week-end tant attendu arrivait à grande allure.

**SG-C, salle de briefing** :

Hammond avait demandé à SG-1 et à SG-2 de se réunir en salle de briefing. Les deux équipes se demandaient ce qui allait encore leur tomber sur la tête. Le général entra dans la salle de briefing.

H : « Bonjour. Si je vous ai fait venir tous c'est pour vous donner deux semaines de vacances à tous. » dit il un sourire aux lèvres.

J : « Où est le piège ? » demanda Jack soupçonneux. (de suite !!!)

H : « Il n'y en a pas ! Ca fait deux moi que vous travailler presque non stop ! J'ai décidé de vous faire une fleur ! »

J : « C'est gentil ça ! »

H : « Bon, c'est tout, vous pouvez disposer. »

Tous partirent de la salle de briefing.

**Couloir de la base** :

M : « Bon Vick magne, on va louper l'avion ! »

V : « Tant de délicatesse dans tes paroles me font chaud au cœur ! »

M : « Oui oui c'est ça ! Au fait Jack tu débarques quand ? Que je le dise aux autres ! »

J : « Je compte partir demain en voiture, voir tout le monde avant le mariage ! »

V : « Et toi Sam ? »

S : « Le colonel m'a proposé de partir en même temps que lui et j'ai accepté ! »

M et V :! « Oki ! Salut ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent en riant et en se disputant pour des broutilles. 

Jack et Sam les regardèrent partir.

J : « Je viens vous prendre demain à 8h00. »

S : « D'accord je serais prête ! »

Et ils partirent chacun de leur côté en pensant à ces quelques heures seuls dans une voiture qui les attendaient. 

**Lendemain, appartement de Sam :**

Jack arriva en avance chez Sam, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était si nerveux à l'idée d'aller à ce mariage avec son Major.(Mais si tu sais) Si il le savait, mais le tout est qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. (qu'est ce que je disais !!!)  Il frappa à la porte. Quelques secondes, une Sam en jean bleu et chemise blanche vint lui ouvrir la porte.

J : « Bonjour. » dit Jack un sourire aux lèvres.

S : « Bonjour mon colonel. » dit elle en lui faisant le spécial Jack. 

J : « Pourriez vous me rendre un service ? »

S : « Bien sûr. »

J : « Laissez le mon colonel à Colorado Springs. Comme tout le monde j'ai un prénom, alors me feriez vous l'honneur de l'utilisez ? »

S : « Bien Jack. » dit elle en lui souriant.

Rien que d'entendre son prénom de la bouche de celle qu'il aimait le faisait se sentir tout drôle. Sam remarqua que son supérieur était perdu dans ses pensées.

S : « Un problème ? » demanda t-elle.

J : « Hein ? Oh non, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Vos bagages sont prêts ? » demanda t-il.

S : « Bien sûr. » lui assura t-elle.

J : « Et bien Sam en route. »

Il prit les bagages de Sam et ils partirent dans le Montana où se déroulait le mariage de la sœur de Jack.

Ils discutèrent beaucoup pendant tout le voyage. Sam sut que Jack était l'aîné de sa famille et qu'il avait quatre frères et cinq sœurs. La mère de Jack les avait eut jeune, sauf Marina, qui était arrivé 20 ans après son frère aîné ! Jack en apprit beaucoup sur Sam, sur ce qu'avait été sa vie avant le SG-C et il sut ainsi que sa vie avait été encore moins rose qu'il ne le pensait. Ils arrivèrent le lendemain en fin de journée. Marina et Vicky les accueillirent.

**Ranch O'Neill** :

Le mariage se déroulait dans le ranch d'un des frères des Jack pour être sûre d'avoir assez de place pour contenir tout le clan O'Neill. 

M et V : « Bienvenue ! » dirent elles en cœur.

J : « Salut les filles ! »

S : « Salut ! »

M : « Dis moi t'en as mis du temps ! » dit Marina sur un ton coquin. (et c'est reparti pour un tour !!!)

J : « Tu arrêtes de dire des bêtises et tu vas me dire où est le reste du clan ? »

M : « Dans le salon en train de se demander qui t'accompagne si je ne me plante pas ! »

J : « Ca commence bien. » dit ce dernier en voyant les rideaux du salon se fermer en vitesse.

M : « Allez ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! Venez Sam, on va vous présenter au reste du clan. »

S : « Je suis pas rassurée ! » dit Sam.

V : « T'inquiète tu connais les pires d'entre eux ! » dit Vick en regardant Jack et sa sœur.

J et M : « Ca veut dire quoi ça !!! » s'insurgèrent les deux O'Neill.

Sam et Vicky rirent à leur réaction. (mdr !!!)

Et ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la maison.

M : « Regardez qui on  trouvé dehors ! »

Tous : « Hey Jack ! »

J : « Bonjour à vous ma chère famille ! » dit il en s'élançant dans la foule. « Avant tout je voudrais vous présentez une amie : le Major Samantha Carter. »

William : « Ah ! C'est vous le major Carter. » dit un des frères de Jack.

S : « Oui c'est moi ! » dit elle en s'approchant de William et lui serrant la main.

William : « Petite sœur t'avait raison. »

M : « Comme d'hab quoi ! »

J : « A propos de quoi ? » demanda Jack, bien qu'il se doutait qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas poser cette question. (je sens qu'il a raison !!!)

W : « De la raison pour laquelle tu préférais rester dans ta base plutôt que de venir nous voir. »

Le reste de la famille sourit au sous entendu, alors que Sam et Jack rougissaient à vue d'œil.

J : « Ah ah ah ! T'es nul mon frère ! »

W : « Bah je me mets seulement à ton niveau ! » (oub là ! et vlan dans les dents !!!)

Jack regarda son frère et ils se sourient.

J : « Bon Sam je vais vous présenter le reste de la famille. Là vous avez donc William, c'est son ranch, et sa femme Lexa. Ensuite viens Tom, Ben et leurs épouses respectives Alicia et Danna. Et enfin le plus jeune de mes frères David et sa femme Sally. Ensuite pour mes sœurs vous avez la mariée Amy et le futur marié Mickeal. Ensuite vient Maggy et son mari Douglas, Suzanne et son mari Victor, Abi-Gaëlle et sa moitié James et enfin vous connaissez Marina. »

 S : « Ouah ! Bonjour. »

J : « Je vous avais dit qu'on était nombreux. »

Lexa : « Vous n'êtes pas aussi nombreux dans votre famille ? »

S : « Non je n'ai qu'un frère. »

Abi : « Donc vous n'avez pas la joie de connaître les batailles de polochon à dix ! » dit elle en souriant.

J : « Ca remonte à loin tout ça ! » dit Jack en se remémorant une des nombreuses batailles lorsque Marina était encore enfant et qu'elle se cachait près de son frère pour ne pas que les autres l'embête. D'ailleurs il fixait sa petite sœur en se rappelant ses souvenirs.

M : « Quoi ??? » dit cette dernière ne sachant pas pourquoi son frère la fixait ainsi.

J : « Rien. »

Alors que Jack allait sortir une ânerie quelconque, on entendit une voiture arrivée et un jeune homme en sortit. Quand Marina le vit, elle sortit en courant de la maison et lui sauta au cou en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Jack avait l'impression d'halluciner.

J : « C'est qui lui ??? » demanda t-il à sa famille.

Tom : « Apparemment c'est son petit ami ! » dit Tom un sourire aux lèvres.

Marina entra dans la maison dans les bras du jeune homme.

M : « Mesdames et messieurs je vous présente le Major Jonathan Jackson. »

John : « Euh bonjour. Mais appelé moi Jack, on m'appelle Jonathan  c'est quand j'ai fait une bêtise. »

J : « Salut Jackson. »

John : « Mon colonel. »

W : « Tu le connais Jack ? »

J : « Le major travaille dans la même équipe que notre charmante petite sœur et c'est le cousin d'un de mes amis. »

M : « Avant que tu te mettes à hurler, je vais être clair : je ne veux rien savoir, si ça te dérange c'est pareil va falloir que tu t'y fasses mon petit gars ! »

J : « De toute façon j'ai pas le choix ! » (ouaip !!!)

M : « En effet ! »

John et Sam s'intégrèrent sans problème au sein du clan O'Neill. 

J : « Bon je vais faire visiter le ranch à Sam. »

Tous : « Ok. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Marina et Vicky.

W : « On veut tout savoir. »

M : « On va vous la faire version courte au cas où. Ils se sont rencontrés un an après la mort de Charly. »

V : « Elle l'a aidé à reprendre goût à la  vie et lui à ne plus avoir peur de ses sentiments. »

M : « Mais ces deux idiots ont tellement peurs d'être rejeté qu'ils ne bougent pas. »

Ben : « Je comprends pas ! C'est pas le style de Jack d'attendre que ça se passe. »

Maggi : « Il et plutôt du style à foncer. »

Amy : « Vous avez remarqué cette flamme dans les yeux de Jack quand il pose son regard sur elle ? »

David : « Oui et le sien à elle ! Et ses sourires qu'ils échangent. »

Tous se retournèrent vers la plus jeune de la famille.

M : « Quoi ??? »

Tous : « Alors ? »

M : « S'il l'épouse celle là, je paie le champagne ! »

Lexa : « Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu ne ferais pas de difficulté ! »

M : « C'est surtout la première qui ne se prend pas pour ce qu'elle n'est pas ! »

Marina avait toujours fait des histoires lorsque Jack amenait une femme pour la présenter à la famille. Si Marina ne l'aimait, il y avait fort peu e chance pour que les autres l'aiment.  

Ils continuèrent de parler de Jack et Sam pendant que ces derniers se baladaient tranquillement sur les terres de William.

S : « C'est vraiment magnifique ici ? » dit elle. 

J : « Oui magnifique. » dit alors qu'il avait les yeux posés sur Sam. (que c'est touchant !!!)

Cette dernière vit le regard que Jack posait sur elle. Elle l'aimait tellement et de nombreuses questions se posaient dans sa tête. Tout comme dans celle de Jack d'ailleurs. Sam repensa à une conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Vicky peu de temps avant : _« je ne comprends pas Sam ! Tu l'aimes, il t'aime alors fonce bon sang ! Vous avez tout le temps de trouvez une solution, mais à attendre comme ça tu vas le perdre ! »_ Alors Sam décida, pour une fois d'écouter ce que lui avait dit sa cousine, et d'écouter son cœur au lieu d'écouter sa tête. Elle s'approcha de Jack, lui prit la main. Ce dernier fut surpris du geste de Sam. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, trop heureux de l'initiative de Sam. Ce dernier la rapprocha de lui, alors Sam se tourna, prit le visage de Jack entre ses mains et l'embrassa tout doucement. Jack répondit immédiatement à son baiser, la rapprochant encore plus près de lui. Par manque d'oxygène ils se décollèrent un peu. Il regarda Sam droit dans les yeux.

S : « On trouvera une solution plus tard ! Le temps est avec nous. » lui murmura t-elle. (ALLELUIA !!! Y A UN DIEU SUR TERRE ET C'EST PAS UN GOA'ULD !!!)

Jack lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent encore. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison main dans la main. Personne ne fit aucun commentaire quant à leur rapprochement. Mais qu'ils quittèrent le salon momentanément ils entendirent des « youppi » et un « sortez le champagne » de la part de Marina et de Vicky. Ils sourient et se dirent que ces deux là n'avaient pas fini de leur en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres avec leurs plans foireux. 

Dans la salon, Marina s'était rué sure son portable.

V : « A quoi tu joues ? »

M : « J'appelles Daniel ! Il me doit des sous l'archéologue !!! Ah salut Daniel… Non on tout va bien, mais prépare ton chéquier mon grand ! Si si je te jure ! Ils sont ensemble. Je te laisse activer la deuxième partie du plan ? Ok ! Salut »

V : « Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! »

M : « C'est clair ! »

V : « Appelle Annick et Marcelline ! Faut leur dire que leur plan a fonctionné ! »

Elles appelèrent leurs amies et ces dernières étaient très fières d'elles. 

Cette nuit là, Sam et Jack s'unirent, c'était l'union des deux âmes sœurs qui s'étaient enfin trouvé après plus de quatre ans de recherches intensives !

Le jour du mariage arriva, Jack portait son uniforme, comme beaucoup de monde dans l'assistance. La mère de Jack était là et avait fait la connaissance de Sam avec qui elle s'entendait très bien, et de John. Sam portait en ce jour une robe bleue claire, et Marina quant à elle avait écopée d'une robe blanc cassé, étant demoiselle d'honneur. Vicky, elle avait choisie, une robe bleue. Jack amena sa sœur à l'autel et vit que sa plus jeune sœur et son petit ami se fixait des yeux. Il alla retrouver Sam qui avait aussi remarqué, elle lui serra la main, l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

Ils restèrent toutes leurs vacances au ranch. Jack et Sam vivaient leur amour pleinement et n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux. Mais ils durent repartir pour Colorado Springs. L'heure des au revoir fut  dure pour tous, mais Vicky prit l'avion, Marina rentra avec son Major et Jack et Sam partirent aussi. Ces derniers ne voulant pas se cacher avaient décidé d'aller voir de suite le Général lundi matin en arrivant. (bonne résolution !!!)

**Lundi matin, SG-C, bureau du Général Hammond** :

Ils étaient stressés mais décidés, ils devaient parler à Hammond. 

Toc toc toc

H : « Entrez. »

J : « Nous pouvons entrer monsieur ? » 

H : « Ah justement, entrer Colonel et Major. J'ai reçu ceci pour vous. D'ailleurs je vous ferais remarqué qu'à l'entrée de ce complexe il y a marqué Cheyenne Mountain et non boite aux lettres. » (y a quoi dans les enveloppes ?!?)

Jack et Sam ouvrirent leurs enveloppes respectives et tournèrent la tête vers le Général. 

H : « Vous remercierez le docteur Jackson ainsi que les capitaines O'Neill et Carter qui ont plaidé votre cause en lieu pour vous obtenir cette dérogation. » (c'est Noël !! Qu'est ce que je raconte ? C'était y a plus d'une semaine !!! ça va plus là !!!)

J et S : « Merci mon Général. » dirent ils.

H : « Je vous en prie. »

Ils sortirent du bureau du Général et allèrent dans les quartiers de Sam fêter ceci.

**Epilogue :**

Nos deux héros pouvaient vivre leur histoire au grand jour grâce à leur famille respective.

Ils se marièrent un an plus tard ! Au plus grand plaisir du père de Sam qui se demandait s'il vivrait assez longtemps pour voir sa fille se marier même avec Selmac en lui. Six mois plus tard, Sam mit aux mondes des jumelles qu'ils prénommèrent Marie et Vicky pour remercier les deux jeunes femmes de leur intervention ! Et quatre plus tard, le petit David et le petit Théo rejoignirent la famille. Jacob était très heureux. 

Marina se maria avec son Major deux ans après, et ils eurent d'abord un garçon qu'ils prénommèrent Charly et des triplés, trois filles !

Vicky, quant à elle se maria avec un… kelownien du nom de Jonas Quinn !

**Fin !**

Voilà, je sais que c'est un peu court mais c'est encore pour remercier mes copines pour mon cadeau de Noël et je voudrais dire un grand merci à Vicky pour me supporter tous les jours que Dieu fait !

Evidemment je ne suis pas contre un petit mail, loin de là !

Bisous

Dinou


End file.
